


引狼入室 Addiction

by J_Knight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, M/M, Virgin!Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Knight/pseuds/J_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>半夜十二点的时候，医生闯进了侦探的卧室，还顺手关门落锁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	引狼入室 Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> 别名：先上车后补票（by 红夫人 ）/叫破喉咙也没用（by Lesley ）  
> 备注：看了吹替版森川智之配的帝王攻医生之后，被红夫人开的脑洞，故意恶搞了日漫风格，所以慎==+。  
> 红夫人指定梗：夜袭

    这几乎又是sherlock Holmes的平凡的一天。  
    ——早上起来做实验把厨房弄得一团糟，然后扔在那里等着好医生去收拾干净；中午一边吐槽医生的厨艺，一边挑三拣四地吃完午饭；下午无聊地在家里滋啦滋啦地拉小提琴，然后到诊所把值班的医生硬拖出来，拉到罪案现场……晚上一起追着危险的犯罪分子跑过半个伦敦城。  
    这简直可以称得上是典范式的sherlock Holmes的完美一天。  
    ——假如医生没有在利落地扑倒凶残的犯罪者不到两小时之后，悄无声息地走进了自己的卧室，并且关门落锁的话。  
  
    晚上接近12点的时候，世界唯一的咨询侦探阁下正因为在与伦敦犯罪分子的交锋中再一次取得了伟大的胜利（主要是因为出了一大身汗），而心情愉悦地洗了个澡。刚刚裹着浴巾，顶着那一头湿润的小卷毛，神清气爽地从浴室里迈出来，就看到医生站在他的卧室里，身后的左手还熟练地关门落锁。  
    侦探裹着浴巾昂着那一头高贵的小卷毛，眯起眼睛正想指出医生企图用一个从内反锁的门困住自己是多么地愚不可及，就被医生摇了摇头。  
    “不，”医生摇着头，绕过床向他走来，外套随手脱下扔在地上，“ _假如你以为我锁门是为了关住你的话_ ——不，不是，我只是担心一会儿会响动太大，Hudson太太会上来推门。而你……” 医生走到侦探的面前，用那并没有什么说服力的身高仰头看着他，“ _我自己能搞定_  。”  
    侦探高昂着他的下巴，裹着那条浴巾仿佛它是皇帝的新衣，垂下长长的睫毛，居高临下地从眼睛缝里眯着医生，从鼻子里挤出一声轻蔑的嗤笑。  
    “Oh，亲爱的John，我可不觉得……”  
    这句话只说到了一半，因为下一秒他就被好医生轻而易举地握住腰，举起来扔到了床中间。  
    被扔上床的侦探以一种（不甚得体的）少女般的姿势揪着自己胸口的浴巾张大了嘴石化了整整三秒钟，想起了不到两个小时之间被医生从背后扑倒，然后卸掉了一只胳膊的那个可怜罪犯，突然觉得感同身受。  
    而与此同时，医生只是站在原地，不紧不慢地挤着自己的纽扣。  
    “你咬干，”侦探发现自己的舌头结在了一起，不过他迅速地甩甩头企图掩盖过去，“你要干什么？”  
    医生挤掉最后一颗扣子，把衬衫从肩上抖下来，扔到一边，，“Make a deduction，sherlock，”医生慢悠悠地跪上床，往侦探这边爬过来，“别表现得像个蠢蛋，做你最擅长的。”  
    侦探目瞪口呆地盯着医生——假如把侦探 _真的是_ 一台的超级电脑的话，那么现在就能从他的脸上看到他已经蓝屏了。不过也幸好他不是，所以在理智当机的关头，平时被压在箱子底的直觉跳了出来，开始掌控大脑，然后在耳朵里大声尖叫着大事不妙。  
    侦探的脚蹬着床单，揪着他那可怜兮兮衣不蔽体的浴巾，往门的方向蹭过去。  
    “不，最好不要，”医生伸手抓住侦探的脚腕子，就把挣扎的侦探扣在原地，“我劝你不要这么做，假如你不想刚洗完澡就在起居室的地板上来一发的话。”  
    侦探此时的表情——假如他真的能有那么丰富的表情的话——混合着“惊恐”、“我在做梦”以及“这不是我的医生”。  
    医生跪在床上，膝行来到僵直的侦探的面前，像摆弄一个洋娃娃一样，握着他的双肩把他抬起来一点，挪到床中央，然后跨坐在侦探身上，脱下最后一层T恤，赤裸上身。  
    此时侦探方才注意到，那些包裹在柔软皮肤下的肌肉与它们干练而蕴含力量的轮廓到底意味着什么。它们不只是被用来为侦探做做早餐或者收拾地板，它们同样擅长于精确地控制刀片和扭断的犯人的脖子——很显然，侦探在几个月的颐指气使里面都忘记了这一点，让他今天栽了个大跟头。当然也是那些套头毛衣的错。  
    于是侦探扭动着身体想要离医生远一点，而这他本以为会非常轻松——但是他的腰因为被好医生的膝盖巧妙地夹住，竟然一动也不能动。所以他只能下意识地往后靠，直到自己毛绒绒的脑袋深深地压进了床垫里。  
    “你，你，你不能这样做。”侦探在医生俯下身，用满是唾液的舌头舔着他的耳廓的时候，颤抖着声线抗议道。  
    “为什么？”医生的舌头打着圈，从耳后顺着侦探尖锐的颚骨一直滑到他的下巴。  
    “你知道我不想干这个。你，你，你不能强迫我干这种事，”侦探揪着他的浴巾，架起双臂抵在医生的胸口，但是根本没有任何效果，因为医生一只手就把它们摁在了侦探的胸口，所以他只能虚张声势地发怒道，“ _我不想，你就不能强迫我！_ ”  
    “不， _你想_ 。”医生用满怀爱意的语气平静地陈述道，然后轻巧地在侦探的唇上落下一吻，埋下头深深呼吸着侦探刚刚沐浴完后肌肤甜美的香味，开始舔舐脖颈处带着潮意的柔软皮肤。  
    “这太愚蠢了，”被死死摁住的侦探像条没有骨头的蛇一样，在医生的身子下垂死挣扎，扭来扭去，“你根本没有证据可以证明这一点。”  
    医生抬头看了他一眼，挑起眉毛，猛地把臀部往下压，用自己紧绷在牛仔裤里的阴茎研磨侦探赤裸的已经抬头的勃起。  
    侦探的脸颊上立刻涌上潮红，喉结在苍白的皮肤下滚动发颤。  
    “这只是正常的生……”侦探狡辩道。  
    医生用牙齿轻轻噬咬着侦探形状漂亮的锁骨，然后用嘴唇亲吻皮肤留下的粉红色齿痕，打断他，“我不是那个今天在案发现场看到室友骑在一个犯罪分子身上，就硬的要射出来的人。”  
    侦探的舌头打了结，医生坐起来，低下头，掌心贴合着侦探苍白的胸口抚摸着，“还有 _每次_ 看到室友握住手枪时候。”  
    “这简直荒……荒谬……”侦探扭过头虚张声势地企图搬出发怒的语气，但是因为医生的手指隔着浴巾滑过了他的乳尖而显得不太成功。  
    “有一天，我半夜从我房里下来喝水，”医生平静地陈述道，很有耐心地把侦探紧紧揪着浴巾的手指头一根一根掰开，还不忘微微抬起屁股磨蹭侦探已经半勃的阴茎，“走到厨房的时候，听到你叫我的名字……”医生终于把侦探十根手指都掰开，用一只手握住他两个手腕，毫不费力地把他努力反抗的手臂拉高，而那条可怜的浴巾终于被另一只手从侦探身上扒下来，飘落在了地上，“然后我就推门进去看了一眼……”  
    医生没再说下去，因为他抬头看见侦探的脸红得像是烧燃了的蒸汽机，“那是，额，那是因为……”侦探想要找出个理由搪塞，但是那个光速运转的小脑袋瓜在这个时候有点卡壳。  
    “因为不想着我就没法高潮？”医生挑着眉毛说。  
    “才不可能！”侦探扭着头气呼呼地否认道。  
    医生显然已经习惯侦探的口是心非，挑了挑眉毛，往后挪，掰开了侦探的双腿，坐到他的两腿之间，伸手握住了侦探已经十分精神的阴茎，然后看向侦探，给了他一个“事实胜于雄辩”的眼神，然后开始撸动。  
    在医生的手刚刚稳定地环住他的柱身的时候，侦探就几乎从床上弹起来，医生皱着眉头用一只手把他按回去，“才刚开始呢，sherlock。”  
    医生粗略地撸动了两下，用拇指轻柔地在粉红的龟头上画圈，然后俯下身，握住侦探挺立滚烫的柱身，含住阴茎的底部，然后轮流地含住两个小球，让它们在囊袋里面滑动，而侦探的手指深深地陷进床单里，腹部紧绷着，发出带着喉音的哭吟。  
    医生接着顺着柱身舔上去，挑弄着系带，顺着龟头下面的凹槽绕了一圈，最后才把整个顶端含进口中，用舌尖戳刺着马眼。  
    “ _Oh，god，oh，that's……oh，Jesus_ —— _John_  ！”侦探在弓起背伸手狠狠抓着John的肩膀，脚趾头蜷起来，扣进床单里，然后没等医生吞吐两下，便全身痉挛，尖叫着医生的名字射了出来。  
    医生毫无防备地被侦探射在了嘴里，呛了两声，最终还是全部咽了下去，挑了挑眉毛，看着瘫软在床上一脸餍足的侦探，最后还是决定对这个时长不作评价。  
  
  
  
—————————————————— 2/2  ——————————————————  
  
    医生翻下床去，走到门边，从外套的口袋里掏出一支没开封的润滑剂，解开腰带，把长裤与袜子蹬掉，重新爬回床上。  
    侦探四肢舒展地躺在床上，带着自己并没意识到的傻笑，半眯着眼睛享受“ _大约是一直以来最好的一次性爱_ ”带来酥软的余韵，接着就有什么响动刺破了多巴胺的迷雾，打搅了他，让他皱起眉头。  
    侦探在床单上支起胳膊抬起他凌乱的脑袋，就看到医生好整以暇地坐在他的两腿之间，在掌心揉开一团润滑剂。  
    侦探往床头蹭过去，缩起腿，瞪着医生，“额，我已经，额…… _完了_ 。”  
    “是的，我知道……但是我还没有。”医生回答道，尽量压住想要上挑的嘴角不要让侦探觉得被冒犯。医生爬到床头，推高侦探的膝盖，直到露出侦探丰满诱人的屁股，“所以，我们正好趁你恢复期的时候干点其他的。”  
    医生握住侦探的一只脚腕再次把他拖到床中间，在这过程中侦探的另一只脚一直在空中乱蹬，但是并没有起到什么作用。医生并着腿跪在床上，把侦探诱人的屁股放在自己的大腿上，胳膊压住侦探被掰开的乱动的大腿。  
    “你这样太野蛮了！”侦探奋力地挣扎道。  
    “假如你肯配合的话，这本来应该是一个温情的过程。”医生沾着润滑的手指抚摸上侦探粉红色的、高潮过后过度敏感的阴茎，侦探颤抖着惊呼一声，伸出手推拒着，医生叹息道，“……不过我想至少这次是不可能。”  
    “不，不要那里。”侦探垂下眼皮，几乎在哀求了。  
    “Okay.”医生从善如流地把手指从阴茎滑向囊袋，握在手中搓揉了一下，然后移动到会阴，用薄茧的指尖轻轻刮擦着。侦探重新舒展身体摊在床上，喉结在苍白的皮肤下来回滑动，发出舒服的猫一样的咕噜声。  
    医生不由自主泛上微笑，尽管被压在侦探饱满屁股下的阴茎发疼地反对，仍旧决定让这一刻延长一点。医生搔刮着侦探的会阴，按住侦探的手移上光洁的大腿，爱不释手地来回抚摸，并且俯身用嘴唇轻缓地擦过。侦探动了动，闭着眼睛从喉咙里嘟囔着出一声模糊不清的抱怨。  
    医生抓起旁边的软管，再挤了一点润滑剂在手上，一只手仍然放回侦探诱人的大腿来回抚摸，另一只手从会阴滑进侦探的臀缝，在两片饱满的臀瓣缝隙滑动手指，探寻到那个紧闭的肌肉环，在上面轻柔地画着圈。在侦探停止那些因为不适而发出细小嘟哝之后，用指腹在穴口轻轻按压，感受着那里柔韧的阻力，然后一点点地加重力道把指尖往里面沉去。  
    侦探全身一震，猛然睁开眼往后一缩，医生的食指顶端——根本连最初的那道肌肉环都还没完全突破——立刻滑了出来。  
    “不，不要！”侦探瞪着医生，斩钉截铁地说。  
    医生眯起眼睛，把侦探在空中胡乱踢的腿压下来，钢铁一般的手掌重新按住他的小腹，把他死死钉在自己的大腿上，手指抵在那处穴口——这一次，坚定地无视了侦探的挣扎和企图合起双腿的努力，把指尖往里面顶去……  
     _咚……_  
     _咚咚！_  
    那些挣扎钳制咒骂与肢体对抗猛然停止了，卧室里安静得能听见掉落一根羽毛。  
    “Sherlock？是你在里面吗？”Hudson太太的声音在外面响起来，“你没事吧？”  
    两人的表情都颇有些尴尬，这情景就像是被偷尝禁果中学生，被提前回家的家长在床上抓个正着。侦探转过头——由于他现在的实际状况和他将要给出的答案相差了十万公里而声音忿忿地， “我没……”  
    接下来的话像是被刀齐齐地砍掉一半，然后从半空中掉在了地上——因为医生在这个时候突然毫无防备地捅进去了半根手指。  
    侦探几乎不得不咬住自己的手腕，才不发出任何惊叫或者咒骂，或者两者的混合。他无声地扭动身体，双腿在医生的身侧乱蹬，企图用怒目而视来威慑医生。但显然没有任何效果——医生用无声的行动回应着，紧紧摁住侦探的小腹，插进去的手指无视挣动的干扰，缓慢而稳定地一沉到底。  
    “sherlock？”Hudson太太的声音再次响起，带着比上一次更严重的焦急。无论什么情况下回答半途突然戛然而止，都是一件值得担心的事，特别是考虑到221B遭受到各国恐怖分子来访的频率。  
    侦探放开咬着的手腕，深深地呼吸了两口，“不，我没，没事。”  
    “我刚刚听到了响动，”Hudson太太问道，而这个时候，医生的手指慢慢地退出，再进入，接着在侦探的体内顺滑抽插起来，指腹在肠壁上打着圈寻找着侦探的前列腺，Hudson太太接着问道，“你在干什么？”  
    侦探因为那细如蚁咬的酥麻感而胸口起伏，微微喘息着，“我真的……”他羞恼地扭过身体对着门吼道，然后猛地从医生的腿上弹起来，捂住自己的嘴巴。一波从未经历过的，奇异而明亮的快感电击般地刺穿他的脊柱。  
    “…… _没事！_ ”，侦探的手指把床单抓成一团，近乎尖叫着回答，仿佛这简直就是他在世上能说出的最后一句话。  
    医生用一种刻意极其缓慢的方式滑出手指，重新揉开手指上的润滑剂，加入第二根指头，在那层肌肉环上打着圈，顶开，一点一点地推进去，在侦探的甬道里交缠着扩张，时不时擦过前列腺。  
    “好吧，”Hudson太太的声音满是长辈面对不听话的孩子时特有担心与无奈的混合物，“我想我应该去找John，你也许会允许他进来看看你。你知道他在哪里吗？”  
    “我不，知道……”侦探大口喘息着，苍白的脸上显出另一种可怜兮兮的潮红，他撑起身子伸出手臂，用微弱的力道摁住医生往他体内推进的手的手腕，丝毫不能理解为何医生在他肠道里的小小动作可以吸走了他全身的力气。医生却顺势将另一只手绕道侦探背后把他捞起来，让他双膝大开地坐在自己手指上。侦探的双手死死撑住医生的肩膀，酸软颤抖的双膝抵在床单上。  
     “哦，好吧，那我去给John打电话。”Hudson太太的声音显示她在说出最后一个词的时候，已经转身准备离开，侦探松了一口气。医生亲吻着侦探汗湿的苍白胸口，将手指一顶到底。侦探的头猛然向后甩去，身子绷成一个漂亮的弧形，颤抖的大腿紧紧并拢，夹住了医生的腰。  
    “Damn it！”医生突然低低骂了一句，侦探顺着医生的视线看过去，看到医生一开始扔在门后的外套。  
     _外套。口袋。手机。铃声。_  ——“不！”Sherlock冲着门大吼道。  
    “你怎么了？”Hudson太太的脚步声去而复返，快步回到了门外。  
    “John他……”侦探喘息着，企图从一团浆糊的脑袋里搜寻出一个合理的借口，但是， _该死的_ ，他今天一晚上都没成功过。  
    “车祸。”被无视的阴茎在棉质的内裤里硬的发疼，医生的嘴唇在侦探带着潮意的皮肤胡乱吻着，一边用手指在他身体里抽插，一边托着他的背，下滑的舌头灵巧地在他乳头周围的皮肤上有些粗暴地画圈。  
    侦探几乎花了一个世纪才理解这个词的意思，他的头无力地顶在医生的脸侧，阴茎已经再一次抬头，他下意识地扭着屁股，让它在医生胃部的皮肤一次又一次地摩擦，“额，John他给我说，他……嗯，一个连环车祸，那个，诊所……”  
    “你是说John去加班了？”  
     _Oh，god，加班_ 。侦探终于想起了这个词，“是的，该死的，他去 _加班_ 了！”  
    “哦，好吧，那就算了。我只希望确认你一切都好。”  
Hudson太太在门口停留了一会儿才终于离开，医生的牙齿咬上侦探的乳头，细碎地碾磨。侦探汗湿的发无力地贴着脸颊，扭动着身体配合着医生在他体内的抽插。  
     “Oh……god……John……我……”Hudson太太的脚步声终于踏下14级台阶，侦探无助地开口。  
    “我知道，我知道。”医生退出手指，捞起侦探的膝窝，把他抬起来压在床上，蹬掉自己的拳击短裤，就着手上的润滑剂在已经石头一样硬的阴茎上撸动了两把，然后握住侦探的腰，抵在侦探扩张过的穴口。  
    “Oh，fucking Jesus，sherlock……”医生晃动臀部在凹陷的穴口打着圈，低吼着，然后挺身，顶开那层阻力，推入了顶端。  
    侦探哭叫起来，蜷起身子用手抵在医生的胸口，“It hurts！John！”  
医生俯身下去，捞起侦探的大腿让它们缠住自己的腰，折起侦探的身体，够到侦探的脸。医生轻柔地吻着侦探潮意的黑发，湿漉漉的眼睛，潮红的脸颊，和饱满的嘴唇，然后滑下去用舌头揉弄侦探红肿的乳头，卷到嘴里吸吮，“会好的，sherlock，我保证。”  
    医生握住侦探的膝窝猛然的一沉到底，火热的阴茎撑开肠道，压着前列腺狠狠擦过。  
    “Ouch……Ah！”侦探的痛呼在半途转着为惊叫，向上扬起的下巴露出更多修长的脖颈。  
    医生急促地呼吸着，而那些深入胸腔的呼吸仿佛灼烧着他的肺。医生低头吸吮侦探脖颈动脉上跳动的皮肤，抬起腰厮磨着退出，然后缓慢地顶入，渐渐地加快速度，变成有节奏的律动。侦探的手无力地攀着医生的肩膀，黑发散落在枕头上随着律动摇摆，漂亮的双眼半闭着，从饱满的唇中发出模糊不清的词句。  
    “看……我说过会好的。”医生喘息着，在律动中用脸颊蹭着侦探的额头。  
     “Oh，god，John……”快感在侦探的体内堆积盘旋，侦探无意识地唤着医生的名字，修长的双腿紧紧勾住医生的腰，指尖陷入医生隆起的肩部肌肉。  
    冲刷着意识的快感让周围的一切都远离了，医生低着头嘶吼着，握住侦探腰部的手指在苍白的皮肤上留上指痕。  
    “John，我想我要……”侦探苍白的躯体在John的身下绷紧了，卷曲潮湿的睫毛快速眨动着，无力地半张着口，潮红的脸上露出无助的神情。  
    医生猛地把侦探抱起来，压在床头上，捞起双膝，把腿推高折在身侧，臀部的肌肉紧绷着，缓缓地阴茎拉出，然后狠狠地顶进侦探的身体，“Fucking yes，sherlock，来吧，为了我。”  
    侦探用手臂箍医生的肩膀，头压进医生的颈窝，眼前炸裂五彩的色块，“JOHN！”侦探尖叫着，阴茎抖动着抵着医生的小腹一股又一股地涌了出来。  
    因为刚刚才释放过一次而半透明的精液，在医生带着潮意的被前液蹭得一团糟的小腹皮肤上聚成一股，顺着紧绷的肌肉间的凹陷滑落腹股沟，流向两人的连接处。侦探湿热的肠道在高潮中紧紧绞着医生的阴茎，医生嘶吼一声狠狠地戳刺了几下，感觉到热流在双球中飞旋，最后一次把自己送到最深处，咬着下唇头顶着侦探的肩膀，也激烈地射了出来。  
  
    在刺目的淹没整个世界的白光渐渐退去之后，刚刚的高潮仍旧在医生的每一块肌肉里带来愉悦的震颤，医生慢慢退出软掉的阴茎，抱着侦探顺着墙壁慢慢地下滑， 最后勉力让两个人都尽量舒适地躺在床上。  
    侦探像个幼儿似的蜷在一团糟的床单上，双眼紧闭，头发凌乱，腰上和腿上带着青紫的痕迹。  
    医生带着歉意与更多爱意地把侦探拉近怀里，吻着他的头顶，“Sorry，love.”  
    侦探猛地抬起了头，医生低下头把他拉近一个轻柔的吻，“是的，我爱你，sherlock，已经很久了。”  
    侦探把一只手和一只脚挤进医生的身下，用修长的四肢包裹住医生，“我也是……”侦探顿了顿，把脑袋塞进医生的肩窝，“不过，我想你早就知道了。”  
    医生笑起来，吻着侦探毛茸茸的头顶，“是的，你一直如此聪明如此精彩绝伦。我有很多话想要说，但是现在你需要睡一会儿。”  
  
  
——————Fin——————


End file.
